The Future Is Clear?
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: This is the life of Setsuna and Hayato, the new married couple, and the children of the cures, who are quickly learning their destiny. Full summary and pairings inside. Told from three views. Yuri is only present with Nagisa and Honoka. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay, this is another story I'm going to work on here and there. This chapter is really, _REALLY_ short but it's a prologue. I know you want to get on with the story, but there is a bit of info I need to complete. So quickly, let's get on with the disclaimer and full summary! If you stick around to the end, you'll see the pairings.

_Dodory__:_ This author does not own the Pretty Cure Series or the characters from all of the seasons, dodo.

_Fary:_ She only owns the plot, original character husbands, and original character children, fafa.

_Miry:_ Every three chapters will have the same title, mimi. But, they will be told from different views, as listed below, mimi.

_Sory:_ Enjoy the fanfic, soso!

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary:<em>

Hayato and Setsuna Chapters- Hayato and Setsuna have just become the newest married couple, even though Hayato asked for Setsuna's hand in marriage back on the last day of collage. Watch is this new couple that seem to be perfect for each other go through the normal couple activities, the odd ones, and the hardships of being a couple.  
><span>Max Heart to Yes! 5 Go Go Children Chapters-<span> This group all goes to the same school mostly. They finally figured out the truth about their parents and learned their destiny: Protect the Princes of Light to save the world.  
><span>Fresh to Smile Children Chapters- <span>Though the same gist of learning the truth like the other children, they all go to a different school then the others. Their destiny is different, but it hasn't been decided yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The nice bright month of March. Everyone waited for it to snow and stick to the ground all winter in Japan. It did snow, but the snow never stuck. They had to settle for a green Christmas. That's beside the point. The ground at least wasn't mucky because of the snow. This busted the spirits of every collage senior. Every one of those seniors was waiting for that graduation day.

A twenty-one year old female yawned and woke up, opening her red eyes. The noise from someone looking around the room was her alarm clock this morning. Why did she agree to share the room with Love? I guess that mystery will never be solved. Setsuna Higashi sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Love Momozono! What are you doing!"

The dirty blonde female gulped. Her head turned as she nervously chuckled. "Um…Nothing?"

Setsuna kept glaring at Love. "Tell me or I'll force you."

Love ran out of the room as quick as she could. We all know that she would not go through the torture.

Setsuna shook her head and climbed out of bed. "Might as well get ready for the last day. Thanks to Love, I can't get back to sleep." The female started to look through her drawers for clothes.

A purple haired girl, Miki Aono, opened her eyes and chuckled softly. She whispered to herself, "Too bad that she doesn't know what Westar is doing today." Miki ended her sentence with a smile.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked out of her last class talking to the purple haired Ellen Kurokawa. No one noticed the blonde male hiding behind the tree. Hayato Nishi was holding a small, black box, trying to get his courage up.<p>

Ellen passed by the tree and looked at Hayato. Setsuna's gaze followed hers. The two girls asked, "What are you doing?"

Hayato gulped and stuttered. Love pushed him from behind, saying, "Come on Hayato, you can do it!"

The blonde male got down on one knee and opened the box. "Setsuna, will you marry me?"

Setsuna looked at Hayato in surprise and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how did you like it? Review if you can. If you don't, well, I'm still continuing it. So, now the adult pairings so far (Any of the cures not on this list will show up. It's just still unknown if they'll have a partner):

HayatoxSetsuna, NagisaxHonoka, HikarixOC, SakixOC, NozomixKoji, RinxOC, KomachixNatts, KurumixOC, LovexDaisuke (Divorced), MikixShun, BukixKento, TsubomixBan?, ItsukixKumojaki, YurixOC, HibikixOC, KanadexOuji, EllenxFalsetto, AkoxSouta, NaoxOC


	2. MH to GG Children: The Beginning

**A/N:** Finally. After about a month or so of posting the prologue to this fanfiction, I've finally got the first chapter up. My longest chapter I've wrote yet. I don't remember if Hikari is still considered a queen after the end of Max Heart, so just bear with me. Oh and there are a lot of original characters in here. If you get confused, please go to http : / / suki-chan5930 . livejournal . com / 16434 . html. (This entry has all of the kids, physical descriptions, their parents, what their special form is, ect. This list is only for the Max Heart to Yes Precure 5 Gogo Children. I'll make a seperate entry for the rest of the children. Please remove spaces. I had to do it the same way as another fanfiction writer I could think of because it wasn't letting the chapter load the first time.) I'll list some thoughts about this chapter at the end. Now, for my new favorite mascot of the series to read the disclaimer.

_Pop:_ The author doesn't own anything from the Pretty Cure series. Only the plot and characters. Also, there is a yuri warning for one of the parents, but it's not going to mean much for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One [FWPCMH to YPC5GG Children]: The Beginning<strong>

The black haired girl ran up the hill. She wore a pink jacket, red tee, and black shorts. This eighteen year old girl had orange eyes. As she reached the top of the hill, she turned around, looking at the teens that were following her. "Come on!" she yelled, "Hurry up!"

"Yoko," a seventeen year old, black haired, hazel eyed female moaned, panting. She was wearing a long sleeved gray sweatshirt, white vest, and long white skirt. On her back slung a black bag with a sketch pad and materials.

Another female also panted as she walked up hill. Her short, reddish-brown hair slightly bounced as she walked. She had blue eyes and was sixteen. The female wore a pink dress-like shirt and magenta pants. She looked at the male walking behind her and asked, "Are you okay, Takeo?"

The male sighed, "Yes Hina. Don't worry." He also had reddish-brown hair and was a year older then Hina. The difference between the two (Besides clothes) was the male had magenta eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, blue vest, and jeans.

Takeo and Hina were eating candy out of a bag that they had brought. They both kind of hummed as they ate. Suddenly, Takeo tripped on some grass and fell to the ground. In a poof, a reddish-brown tanuki replaced the male. He sat and groaned, "Ow, choco."

Hina sat next to the tanuki, worried, "A-are you okay Takeo!"

"Y-yeah, choco."

Everyone shrugged at the male who just transformed. They were used to it by now. There were quite a few in their group could transform into animal-like creatures. They didn't know why, but they had just decided to keep it a secret.

Hina picked up Takeo, holding him in her arms. Then, she gave him the bag of candy. "Here. I'll hold you. You can have the rest of the candy, okay?"

"Yep." Takeo grabbed the candy and smiled. "Thank you, choco!"

"No problem."

"Come on you two!" shouted Yoko again. "See Tsukiko, we can hurry."

The black haired artist sighed, shaking her head.

The two males walked up the hill next. They were identical in many ways, especially with their blonde hair. The seventeen-year-old male named Ryuu had blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt and tan pants. His brother, Shin, was a year younger. He had yellow eyes, a yellow shirt, and jeans. They both just kept walking, intent on making it to top.

A brunette quickly followed with her long hair blowing in the breeze and her brown eyes looking toward the sky. She smiled at the beautiful weather. She commented, "I think we picked a good day for a picnic, didn't we Ume?"

The seventeen year old girl, a year younger then the brunette, walked along her. She had purple hair and eyes. The female was wearing a purple dress. She nodded as she replied, "Definitely Hotaru."

The twins, a male and a female, were steadily walking up a hill. Obviously they were both seventeen. The male had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans. His sister had long, green hair and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved forest green shirt and a white skirt.

The female looked at her brother. "Kouki, be careful. I don't want you to end up like Takeo."

"Don't worry Kazuko," scoffed Kouki.

Kazuko sighed and shook her head. "If you say so."

A boy was trying to catch up, heavily breathing. His orange hair blew with the breeze and he had hazel eyes. The black jacket, white shirt, and jeans finished out his wardrobe. "Yoko! Wait up!"

"No!" screamed Yoko. "Hurry up, Yasu!"

Yasu grumbled as he walked a bit quicker.

Sho walked behind them. This seventeen-year-old had blonde hair and brown eyes. On him was an orange shirt and tan short. He was walking up the hill looking stern. His arms were crossed in front of him.

Ume came behind him and giggled. "Shorty," she said.

Sho turned and glared at Ume, shouting, "Shut up!"

The group of teens finally made it up the hill. They found a huge tree to lie under. The blanket was set out, along with food on top of it. There was bread, lunch meat, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and condiments to make sandwiches. Ryuu set a box of takoyaki him and Shin made to the right of the food. On the other side was an assortment of sweets thanks to Yoko, Tsukiko, and Yasus' mother.

Ume sighed and fell down on her butt. As the puff of smoke cleared, a purple rabbit like creature took her place. She sighed again. "Being a human takes too much energy, luru. I like this form better, luru."

"I agree," said Kouki as he sat. The puff cleared again to reveal a brown furred squirrel in his spot. "Yep, much better, akun."

"Come join us Sho, luru?" Ume asked as her beady eyes looked towards Sho.

Sho nodded no, arms still crossed. "I feel much better as a human, thank you."

Ume shrugged. "Your loss, luru."

The group reached for the food, taking what they needed. Everyone easily made a different kind of sandwich for themselves. A lot of the sweets went missing early and there was a bit of takoyaki gone too. As the teens and creatures happily ate lunch, three more creatures peeked out of a bag. One looked like a pink bunny, another one looked like a pink fluff ball-like object, and the last one a green fluff ball-like object. They were all scanning the area, whispering.

"Look, lulu," the bunny creature murmured. "It's Plum, lulu."

"And Cake and Acorn, mupu," the green creature continued.

The pink creature finished, "And Choco, fupu."

A stomach growled from the green creature. "I'm hungry, mupu."

"Quiet down, fupu! We can't eat right now, fupu."

"She's right, lulu," replied the bunny. "We should only appear if we're needed, lulu."

The green creature groaned. "Oh, okay, mupu…"

As that conversation went on, the food was fully devoured. Most of it was eaten by Hotaru, Takeo, Hina, Sho, Kazuko, and Ume. The group of teens stood up and cleaned up the picnic area, packing everything away. After that, it was up to them to pick what to do next.

Hotaru looked at Yoko, asking, "Do you want to practice with me by playing catch?"

"Sure." Yoko quickly looked towards her sister. She asked Tsukiko, "Do you want to join us?"

"Nah. I'd rather draw." As she said this, Tsukiko was getting her art materials out of her bag.

Yoko sighed. "I swear, you spend too much time with Aunt Mai."

Tsukiko giggled and smiled. "You know it!"

* * *

><p>The magenta haired Nozomi was cleaning the house. A yellow apron covered her pink sweatshirt and blue shorts. For the first time in a long while, her hair was up. It looked the same way as it did when she was in Middle School, just a bit longer.<p>

Nozomi was dusting as she hummed to the music on the radio. She traded the dust rag for a broom and started sweeping the kitchen. _Might as well get this done now,_ she happily thought. She stopped for a minute and sighed. _I can never get work done when Takeo and Hina are here. I wonder why?_ She shrugged and continued sweeping. "Oh well. I just hope nothing bad happens on their-"

The sound of thumping feet down the stairs made her stop her sentence. She quickly ran to the stairs to see what was up. There was Koji hurrying to put his shoes on. He never really changed these last few years. Though being forty-six did make him have a bit longer, brown hair and appear more built.

"W-What's wrong?" asked a concerned Nozomi.

Koji grinded his teeth as he got his other shoe on. "They're here! They're going after them!"

"What!" Nozomi shouted. She pulled the bands out of her hair and let it fall smoothly against her back. In one quick motion, she swiped the phone she's barely touched since Middle School off the table.

"Yes. We feared that they would come and they have."

The two ran out without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Honoka sighed as she sat down. It was already a long day of research, despite how early it really was in the day. She pulled her long, dark blue hair out of the ponytail and sighed in relief. The female looked towards the kitchen and chuckled. She took off the white scientist robe, revealing a white sweatshirt and jeans. The forty-nine year old genius kept her eyes glued to the kitchen. She giggled a bit more before asking, "Are you sure you don't want me to cook, Nagisa?"<p>

Nagisa clutched her teeth as she mixed the dough in the bowl harder. "No! Thanks Honoka." She mixed even harder. Her orange hair was a bit longer, now reaching her shoulders. Underneath the white apron was a sweatshirt like Honoka's but black and jeans. She pressed even harder as she mixed. In a big fit, she slammed the bowl down. "That's it! I'm calling for pizza!"

Honoka chuckled as Nagisa angrily pulled off her apron and grabbed the phone. After the called the order in, Nagisa walked over to the couch. She sat next to Honoka and looked at her.

"Hotaru's gone. We have about thirty minutes until the pizza comes." Nagisa smiled and leaned closer to Honoka. "The house is emp-"

"Almost!" corrected Honoka, eyeing two things that were technically cell phones right now.

"Is almost empty. So, are you thinking what I'm thing?"

Honoka leaned closer and smiled herself. The two girls kept leaning closer and closer. Their eyes closed. They were about to kiss as Mepple changed from his Heartful Commune form to his yellow mascot form.

"They're coming, mepo!" yelled the yellow creature.

This surprised Nagisa. She slipped and missed Honoka's mouth. Instead, she kissed the couch. Honoka opened her eyes and chuckled at Nagisa. The orange haired girl pushed herself up from the couch, stood up, and glared at Mepple.

"Uh-oh," gulped Mepple, "Pumpkin head is angry, mepo!" He ran away as fast as he could with his stubby, little, yellow legs.

"MEPPLE!" Nagisa chased the creature around the house as Mipple changed into her pink creature form.

Honoka looked towards Mipple. "What do you guys mean?"

"The guys we guessed that we thought were going to chase Hikari's children, mipo. They're here, mipo!" shouted the riled up Mipple.

"What!" Nagisa ran towards Honoka and Mipple, forgetting about her chase with Mepple. She was in disbelief. "T-They're?"

Mipple nodded yes. She and Mepple returned to their commune forms. Nagisa and Honoka nodded at each other. They ran out of the house, grabbing Mepple and Mipple on the way.

* * *

><p>Hotaru and Yoko were throwing the baseball back and forth. Ryuu, Shin, Yasu, Takeo, and Hina were close by playing Frisbee. Tsukiko watched them as she was glancing at the tree, drawing onto her paper. Sho and Ume sat next to her, just watching everything. Kouki and Kazuko both read the books that they brought with them.<p>

Tsukiko looked at the tree and closed her eyes. She felt the soft breeze and smiled. _It's so calm,_ she thought. _This is so nice. But why do I have this feeling in my gut that this isn't going to last?_ The worried looked disappeared from her face as she reopened her hazel eyes. She looked at the tree again and continued drawing.

The sky grew darker and darker. Everyone knew that this was unnatural and looked up. A shadow shot out of the clouds into the tree. The children away from it, cluttering into a circle as the tree stood up with its new legs. It shouted, "Zakenna!"

Yasu clutched onto Yoko's jacket. "W-What is that!"

"I-I-I don't know!" stuttered Yoko.

Takeo, Sho, Kouki, and Ume fell backwards in surprise. They changed into their reddish-brown tanuki, blonde owl, brown squirrel, and purple bunny forms respectively.

Zakenna!" The tree reached its hand out, grabbing Ryuu and Shin. It lifted them up and grinned.

Kazuko shouted, "Ryuu! Shin!"

Hotaru walked up to the monster. "Let them go!" She kicked the monster in the leg.

The tree glared at Hotaru. It bent down and flicked the girl with its free hand. Hotaru was sent flying quite a way. Tsukiko and Hina both gasped. They ran to the aid of the brunette.

"Hotaru!" yelled Hina.

"Are you okay?" asked Tsukiko.

"Y-yeah…" Hotaru clutched her stomach. She looked towards the tree. "We need to save them!"

The tree shrugged and turned, thinking the people in front of it were no threat. It started to leave with Ryuu and Shin as the group watched in horror.

"Don't let him leave, lulu!" The pink bunny like creature with her companions climbed out of the bag as the teens looked around confused.

Hina looked at the odd beings. "What are you?"

"I'm Lulun, lulu. This is Moop and Foop, lulu." As she introduced the three, she pointed to who she was introducing. "But that's all we can do right now, lulu! You need to transform and save them, lulu!"

"W-Wait, transform?" asked Yoko in disbelief.

"W-We can't do that!" agreed Kazuko.

"Yes you can, lulu!" Lulun looked towards Hina and Kazuko. "You girls have the phones you found last week, right, lulu?"

Hina and Kazuko nodded yes. They both pulled out pink cell phone objects, identical to each other.

"Good, lulu. Use it and say 'Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!' lulu." The pink creature looked towards Hotaru. "You use me, lulu. Wave your hand and yell 'Solo Aurora Wave!' lulu." Lulun jumped into Hotaru's arms and changed into her Miracle Commune form. Hotaru nodded yes to show that she understood what she just heard.

Moop and Foop flew over to Yoko and Tsukiko. Moop transformed into a Crystal Commune in Yoko's hands and Foop transformed in Tsukiko's hands.

"Move the top and yell, 'Dual Spiritual Power!' mupu," said Moop.

Yoko and Tsukiko nodded to Moop and Foop in their hands, then to each other.

Hotaru waved her hand over Lulun. She shouted, "Solo Aurora Wave!" The blinding rainbow light covered her body as she closed her eyes. As her clothes changed, she felt…Metal? That's not right. But, that's what it was.

Yoko and Tsukiko turned the tops of the Crystal Communes. The waved them in the air and grabbed each other's hand. "Dual Spiritual Power!"

As the light surrounded them, Yoko shouted, "Illuminate the future!"

"Carry the courage!" replied Tsukiko.

Hina and Kazuko nodded towards each other. They opened their phones and pressed a few buttons. Holding them up, the two simultaneously yelled, "Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" They felt their clothes changing as the light appeared. Hina's skin felt tingly as a breeze brushed against it. Kazuko, on the other hand, felt like it was connected to the Earth, sturdy and hard.

As the light disappeared, the five girls took new forms.

Hotaru's hair was now in a braid, tied by a gray bow with a small, red heart in the middle of it. Her top was very familiar to Nagisa's original top. It was gray with white trimmings and shoulder pads attached. In the middle was a white bow with a red heart. The waist of her skirt was white. The rest of it, except the bottom trimmings, was gray. One of the sides layered another, showing a cross between Nagisa's and Honoka's Pretty Cure forms. Her legwarmers and arm warmers were gray with red hearts and white trimmings. Her shoes were also gray. A pink case was at her waist was where Lulun rested.

Yoko's hair turned orange as it was put in a ponytail-like object. A green dress hugged her body with its puffy sleeves. A pink heart with a white bow appeared in the middle. You could see hot pink shorts underneath the bottom of the dress. Her arm warmers and legwarmers were green.

Tsukiko's hair was pulled into a ponytail as it changed from black to purple. The light blue dress covered her body. She had light blue arm and legwarmers. A white bow with a teal heart covered her chest. Purple streams covered her shoulders.

Hina's hair turned silver and was put into a light blue butterfly hair band. A white dress appeared on her, followed by a pale blue over vest with a few tails and a bow on the back. White arm warmers with silver trimmings and a light blue butterfly near the front. Light blue boots were on her feet. The phone was put into a pink case attached at the hip. A light blue bow resembling a butterfly covered her chest.

Kazuko's green hair turned brown and was put into ponytails, tied by dark brown bows. Her uniform was just like Hina's. The only difference between the two was that Kazuko's uniform was brown and dark brown instead of silver and blue.

Hotaru posed and shouted, "Emissary of Light, Cure Gray!"

Yoko's hand flew up to the sky. "The Full Moon in the Sky, Cure Bright!"

Tsukiko put her arms out to the side. "The Scented Wind Across the Earth, Cure Windy!"

"The Calm Wind of Gentleness!" Hina's hands clutched at her chest. She turned around and thrusted them out, looked like she was going to hug. "Cure Kaze!"

"The Strong Ground of Truth!" Kazuko stomped the ground once. Her left hand rested against her hip and her right arm flew up. "Cure Terra!"

"Together, we are Pretty Cure!" the five shouted simultaneously.

Sho's eyes went wide. "P-Pretty Cure, caku?"

"W-What's that?" asked Yasu.

Lulun stuck her head out of the pouch for a minute. "Yes! You've never heard of the legendary fighters, Pretty Cure, before, lulu!" She turned to the Zakenna. "We'll talk about it later, lulu! We need to save them now, lulu!"

Yoko nodded. "Let me take care of it!" She took off and ran up the Zakenna. She jumped up to kick the hand of the monster. Instead, she was easily swatted away by its other hand. She skipped across the ground like a stone across water.

"Cure Bright!" called Hina. She nodded towards Kazuko, who nodded back. The two girls tried to pick up the Zakenna, hoping to throw it. The Zakenna kicked its leg, sending the two into a tree.

Hotaru looked around and gulped. Hina and Kazuko looked like they were really in pain. Yoko didn't even move. Tsukiko was there, trying to comfort her sister, hoping she was alive. All of courage just drained out of Hotaru's body. She kept pondering something: What could she do now? That was a big monster and all of the others can't fight now. Hotaru backed up as the Zakenna came closer.

"Heartel Unction!" a familiar voice called. A rainbow light covered the monster. It seemed to freeze.

A pink blur shot up. After a kick was heard, it grabbed Shin and Ryuu and set them on the ground.

Two other figures grabbed each other's hand and held their free hand up.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!"

Two strands of lightning filled their bodies.

"Our beautiful souls!"

"Shall crush your evil heart!"

The two gripped each other's hand tighter. "Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" Their hands reached back, and then out. "Max!" As they finished saying that last word, a swirl of black and white hit the monster. It changed into little stars, setting the tree where it stood. The little stars shouted "Gomenna!" as they ran away.

Hotaru turned and her eyes widened at who she saw. She never thought it would be them. One adult was a black clad female with orange hair. The other was white clad with dark blue hair. The two figures then smirked at Hotaru.

Hotaru couldn't stop stuttering. "N-N-Nagisa? H-H-Honoka? My pa-parents?"

Nagisa and Honoka smiled and replied, "Honey, right now we're Cure Back and Cure White."

Nozomi walked up, already transformed into Cure Dream. Coco sat upon her shoulder in his mascot form. In Dream's arms were Ryuu and Shin. "There we are. Time to set you guys down gently." She did as she said. Once their feet reached the ground, the two boys walked over to Shiny Luminous, aka Hikari.

Shiny Luminous bent down and hugged her two children. "Oh, you guys are safe! Thank god. I was worried." She kissed each of their foreheads. She looked towards the Cures and smiled. "Thank you, you girls." Her eyes fell onto the pouch on Hotaru's waist. "Lulun! What are you doing here?"

Lulun chuckled weakly, transformed back to normal, and leapt into Shiny Luminous' hands. "I helped Cure Gray transform, lulu. Plus, I was bored, lulu."

Porun wriggled out of Luminous' pouch and looked at Lulun sternly. "Don't do that, popo! We were worried, popo."

"Oh, okay, lulu," said the pink creature as she slowly looked down.

Yoko stepped forward, confused. She pointed at all Cures, mascots, and herself as she asked, "Wh-What is this! What's happening!"

Black and White nodded to each other. "Come with us," replied Black. "We'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Coco transformed back to human as Takeo, Sho, Kouki, and Ume did. The brunette adult male sat on the couch and held Nozomi's hand, their fingers mixing together. A blonde male with blue eyes sat on the floor. Hikari laid on his shoulder. The male was Kaito Shibata, her husband. The blonde female thought now might be just as good of a time as any to tell him the truth.<p>

Honoka and Nagisa came out of their kitchen, carrying pizza, snacks, and drinks. The kids were on the floor, as confused as ever. Moop and Foop were playing with Porun and Lulun in Hotaru's room. Mepple and Mipple were in the corner, whispering.

Nagisa really didn't want to go through everyone's first adventure of being Pretty Cure. So, she decided to say this way, "Okay, it all started differently for each of us. But all of your parents were Pretty Cure at one point." The kids all got pizza and drinks as the orange haired girl continued. "We used to defend the World from evil forces. And some of your friends' parents were also cures. Hotaru, you're the odd one out since you were adopted. I guess Lulun just picked you."

Koji took over the explanation. "We were afraid this would happen. That the enemy would try to take Ryuu and Shin."

"Why?" asked Hina, almost pleading. "Why would they?"

Nozomi hugged Hina to comfort her daughter.

Nagisa sighed. "They think taking the princes and princesses from all of the worlds would help them. We don't know how though."

Honoka then took over that train of thought, "So that means Takeo, Hina, Kouki, and Kazuko are also involved in this. All of your fathers were the princes of Palmier. Ryuu and Shin, your mom, Hikari, is technically the queen of the Garden of Light. Also, look out for a few of your other friends. If I remember correctly, Kazumi and Toshi are the children of Souta and Ako Minamino, which means they're the royalty of Major Land."

Nozomi got up. "Then I better warn the two. Where do you guys keep your phone?"

"In the kitchen."

"Wait!" called Koji. He got up and walked over to Nozomi. His finger wrapped around her hand. "I'll help you."

Nozomi smiled and nodded to Koji. The two walked into the kitchen, looking at each other.

Kaito looked confused. Hikari pulled him aside and started to explain everything to him.

"Now what?" asked Tsukiko.

Yoko nodded in agreement. "What do we do now?"

Nagisa sighed again. "For now, you just got to act like everything is normal."

"But tell your classmates that are on this list tomorrow." Honoka gave a sheet of paper to Sho. "We're going to need everyone that may be able to help to be alert."

"And finally, be on alert at all times." Nagisa held up a finger and leaned in closer to Tsukiko and Yoko. "If they get a hold on one of the princes or princesses, it might just be all over."

* * *

><p>Ume yawned as she walked with Hina and Takeo to school. Usually, the walk would be unbearable to Ume with just Hina. But, with Takeo with them and her head still thinking about yesterday's events, she couldn't think about Hina being with them. She was even thinking about what her mom explained to her about Palmier and why she can turn into a bunny like creature.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" A blonde male was running up, waving. He had brown eyes and was wearing a brown sweatshirt, a white vest, and jeans. "Kouki mentioned a bit about what happened yesterday. Can you guys please explain?"

Ume looked to Takeo concerned. "Should we?"

Takeo nodded yes. "It's only fair. Remember what Hotaru's parents said. He is the son of Cure Rouge." Takeo turned to Hina, earning a bit of a glare from Ume. "Hina, can you tell everything to Jun."

Hina nodded and started to explain everything to the newcomer.

* * *

><p>The bell started to ring. Hotaru ran faster in the hallway, trying to make it into the classroom in time. She turned to the open door and started to run in. However, she tripped over her own feet and slid in. "Am I safe?" questioned the dazed teen.<p>

"Barely," replied their teacher. She pointed towards an empty seat. "Now sit down before I decide to give you a punishment."

"Yes ma'am." Hotaru picked herself up and sat in her desk. The teacher finally began her lesson. However, Hotaru just looked out of the window towards the classroom across the schoolyard. Her eyes fell on Yuji and she smiled. _Oh, they're never going to believe this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot about Rin's son, Jun, when I wrote the chapter, so that's why he's not in it much. Now about the Cure forms. If anyone wants, I can draw Hotaru's, Hina's, or Kouki's forms. For Tsukiko and Yoko, since they are the daughters of Saki and the adult's won't be fighting that much, it would be a lot easier to make them Bright and Windy then. What? In the final episode of Splash Star, Michiru and Kaoru were considered Bright and Windy, I think. Oh well. I tried to keep everyone's introduction speechs the same as the season that their parents came from.

Now, I kind of didn't really have a back story of why Lulun picked Hotaru. But if anyone wants one, just say so in the reviews or in a P.M. and I can make that a chapter.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Though I probably will, no matter what. Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter, we'll be taking a look into the life of the newlywed couple, Hayato and Setsuna.


End file.
